What I won't do to be with you!
by bluebonnet247
Summary: The end to a story


Hi Everyone. Cherie had a writers block so I said I would help her. This is my first time writing a fic so please Read and Review!  
Rissa  
  
"I know you honestly have no idea why I am here, but I need to talk to you and this was the only way that I could get you to listen Dad!" The audience looked in complete shock. "What more could I have done? What more could I have said? What more could I have given up. My dad just looked at me like he did not understand what I was talking about. I mean I always had Shane he was always there for me. He protected me. He used to tell me that no one would ever hurt me as long as he was there. But he could not protect me from the hurt that you caused me dad. I am 19 years old and this was the first WWF show I have been too. When I went to see you at your office I was almost arrested for impersonating a McMahon. I don't want to sound ungreatful dad but I love you so why can't you love me back? You know what that doesn't even matter anymore!   
  
"The thing that is bothering me the most dad is the fact that I lied to someone that I love alot for 11 months about who I was. And then when he found out the truth he left me. Which I think maybe I deserved it, but I wanted to make sure that he loved me for me and not the fact that his career would have went through the roof for dating a McMahon like Hunter's did. But I should have trusted him and believed in him. "So Katie that mean you were dating one of the wrestlers right." he said "Yeah that is exactly what I am saying." I could tell my dad was angry. And you know what dad the hardest thing is I am never going to see him again, I love him, and I need him now more than ever." The tears started hitting the mat like rain drops on a road. "Why Katie, do you need this person more than ever? You have your family, so why would you need this person?" Dad said. "Because I am pregnant." I sat on the floor of the ring and just balled. Dad just dropped the microphone and stared at me in shock.  
  
No Chance... that's what ya got Up against a machine too strong,Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS Who'll find their place in line But tie a string around your finger now boy, 'cause it's, it's just a matter of time, cause you've got... Shane song blared through the arena  
  
"Katie, Katie honey look at me." Shane said as he stood on the top of the walkway. "What Shane?" I said still crying my eyes out. "It's ok honey, we will take care of this for you ok."  
  
Back in the locker room Jeff wanted to go out there and tell her how much he was sorry and that he loved her, but he didn't know how to. He wasn't sure if he could trust her with his heart again No one in the WWF let alone the arena knew that the person Katie loved was him. Except for Matt and Chris but that was all. He knew that Vince would have his head. After thinking about it he knew what he had to do.  
  
One two, is this on?... Yo Jimmy hit me with that Triple H Ha ha ha ha...Yeah you let the music keep playin' Mr. Dumb.... shit, Yo tell me what time it is now Yeah, just kickin' it up in here...It's our time Yo, here comes trouble not gonna listen to anybody Tell me who and what to be....Not tryin' to be like everybody Tired of playin' make believe.....Cause I lead the blind, the blind lead the blind.... Our time! Our time! ....Our time, it's time.....Our time! Our time! Our timmmmme!  
  
My sister and Hunter both made there way out. " Kate, you know you have me, dad, Hunter, mom and Shane, we will take care of you." Stephanie said. "Stephanie I do not need anyone to take care of me or take care of anything for me, I just want to be with this person, can't you all see that I love him? "Well if he doesn't love you back then he doesn't des~~~~" Before Shane could finish talking Jeff's music started to play. I was not really paying attention, I had my hand over my face and I was crying. Jeff ran to the ring. "Katie," he picked my head up and wiped off my tears. "I am sorry and I love you! You should have told me the truth in the begining but we will get over it together." He helped me up and I hugged him. My dad and Shane looked pissed. And I knew that I would never have there trust again. I know that I would no longer be the quiet unknown McMahon. I knew from that moment on that my life would never be the same again. I needed to leave the ring. I stepped over the ropes, and up the ramp. The lights got blurry because of all the tears out of my eyes. Jeff came behind me and walked me up the ramp. "Katie." I heard my dad call me. I turned around with Jeff by my side. "I always thought that you were my baby. I know the truth now. I thought you loved me Katie. But I guess I was wrong. And Jeff you better watch your back. Once you cross a McMahon especially Vince there is no going back. What did you think that if you got my daughter pregnant that I would be happy and shoot you and your brother up to a star status? Never Jeff. You crossed me and you voliated my family and you will pay the ultimate price." More tears came to my eyes as I went behind the curtain. "Katie" Jeff yelled. "Jeff this is my fault. Now you have to watch everything you do and that is because of me."I yelled back "Katie, I want to be with you no matter what Vince says." he replied. "Jeff, it will never work." I said walking away. Jeff older brother Matt walked over. "Maybe she told you the truth so she never has to see you again." "No.. This isn't happening like this Matt." Jeff yelled as he ran after me. "KATIE, KATIE, KATIE." I heard him yell as I got in my limo and it drove away. 


End file.
